Muppet Wiki:Sources
Citing sources is crucial to Muppet Wiki. As this database has developed, we've found it ever needful to be sure of our information, and the best way to do that is to clearly identify the source's quotes, background information, and other items which are not located within a production's credits or dialogue. As the many Muppet rumors prove, what's accepted as "common knowledge" is not always fact. Citing specific episodes, books, and newspaper articles supplies a system of checks and balances, and allows for a better wiki. When to cite sources As often as possible. Especially in cases when the information does not fall within the realm of common knowledge. Some exceptions include the birth or death of a celebrity; unless they're directly connected to our Muppet/Henson coverage, we let media outlets and Wikipedia cover it. In most cases, information that's publicly verifiable (screen credit identifications, widely available biographical info from reliable sources, etc.) does not needed to be cited, or can through external links to official sites, obituaries, and so on. Anything obtained through personal correspondence, from private social media platforms, offline websites, individual interviews or articles, etc. needs to be cited in text. When information involves uncertainty (such as educated guesses, vague memory, or identifying a performer's voice), or contradictory information exists on separate articles, the best way to address the situation is by raising a question on . If a direct source is found, or sufficient consensus is reached as to the accuracy of the guess, the information is incorporated. No wiki is perfect, of course, and corrections can be made if later reliable sources surface to contradict such claims. Unreliable sources IMDb and Wikipedia (and other user generated sites that don't cite sources) are generally not citable when it comes to Muppet/Henson productions. Such information should only be added, or entries only brought up, if they are confirmed by screen credits, press kits, or other reliable outside sources. Otherwise, it generally reflects what an unknown user thinks is correct, and in many cases reflects rumors, guesses, or even personal fantasies and outright nonsense.i.e. Talk:Roscoe Lee Browne Memories are also notoriously unreliable as a source of factual information. No matter how sure you think you are that the memory you have of a particular segment or episode is accurate, it probably isn't. Some exceptions may apply for cases in which a considerable consensus is reached. See the Mandela Effect and other false memories. How to cite sources Sources should be cited using at least a rough variant of commonly accepted academic style, with the author's name, book and magazine titles italicized and article/story titles in quotes, dates, and when possible, publishing houses and page numbers. If a source book already has its own page on the wiki, such as Jim Henson: The Works, citing author, title and page number is generally sufficient. To cite a specific source for a statement or quote, the following format is used: The Whatever Times "Article Title" by John Doe, January 1, 1900 The heading used for these sections is "Sources", in contrast to Wikipedia's "References," since on Muppet Wiki, references is used to cover allusions within productions to other people, places, and things. Cite tag When sources are needed for an item, the following tag is used: This generally applies to information which is probably correct, but a precise quotation and citation from the source (such as DVD audio commentaries or booklets) is needed. In other cases, the information has been taken from other websites or databases, such as IMDb, or from anonymous/questionable contributors. The latter situations may require access to arcane, non-Muppet materials/productions, or viewing of programs only available through the Museum of Television and Radio. The "cite" tag serves as a reminder and an acknowledgment of the situation, and should be removed as soon as the item can be either sourced, corrected, or disproven. Articles that have been embedded with a cite tag can be found in Category:Citations needed. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Policies and Guidelines